1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cable work, and more particularly, a machine for pulling a cable installed in an underground cable pipe.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A typical machine for pulling a copper cable installed underground has been a cargo crane or a vehicle equipped with an electric winch in a truck. In case of the vehicle equipped with an electric winch, a copper cable wound up with a wire drives the electric winch to pull out the cable. Otherwise, the vehicle moves itself to pull out the cable. In case of the cargo crane, a copper cable wound up with a wire drives the crane to pull out the cable.
However, a friction force acts on the cable due to sinking and damage of underground pipes or to inflow of soil into the pipes so that the cable is not removed from the pipe. In the conventional machine, it is difficult to put forth a large traction power or to pull out a copper cable with a constant force. Since it is impossible to control a delicate power, the balance of the power is broken instantly to cause accidents. Furthermore, the conventional machine occupies the large working area and labor force to result in a traffic jam or in civil appeals.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.